Loving a demoness
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: Their love was true. They could not and would not let go of one another. But what happened when Sakura lets her jealousy ruler her? What if an old flame returned into Kagome's life? Can they handle the trials they may face? And how will this change team seven with Sasuke being with the strongest Ninja man has ever seen? Lots of Sakura bashing! I hate Sakura with a passion! je Ne
1. Chapter 1

Kagome and Sakura stared each other down. Both were silent. The wind blew through their hair. Naruto sighed as he watched from on top the tree with Sasuke. They knew this was coming sooner or later.

"Why you?" Sakura demanded. Her green eyes flowing with tears. She looked at Kagome. She could see it now. She had always seen it. Kagome was a beautiful woman. Kagome was the leader of the Elite AMBU and stronger then the Hokage's. Although it was a secret Kagome was the one to call when their was an enemy you could not defeat.

"Why?" Sakura repeated as she clenched her fist. Kagome was a beauty alright. She had flowing blue black hair to her knees in which she kept in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a fierce, cool and collected, dark blue. She had flawless alabaster-white skin with markings on her face and body. Sakura knew it was Kagome's day off seeing what she was wearing. Kagome had on a very intricate kimono, befitting a woman of her station. (The colors of her multiple layers are from innermost to outermost) the colors being khaki, dark green, off-white, and purple and white with green and yellow butterfly designs, and an outer wrap that has a fur pelt, which wraps around her chest. At the end of her outer wrap there also has another fur pelt. The only layers exposed at her feet besides her purple white outer-kimono is the topmost, off-white inner-kimono. As is the custom with such clothing, Kagome's sleeves are very long. Kagome also wore pearls around her neck (resembles Inuyasha's Beads of Subjugation, the tooth-like beads that separate every third pearl from the next three pearls.) Kagome's beads being turquoise with pearls.

"Why what." Kagome demanded as she per her pelt. She was honestly rather annoyed. She had only Desiree to bath within her hot springs! Was that to much to ask of?

"You took Sasuke from me!" Sakura screamed. Kagome rose a brow finally understanding. The twit was jealous.

"You are jealous that Sasuke and I have bedded one another, no?" she patronized. "I see not how that matters seeing how he was never yours. You poor thing stuck within childish fantasies of corse one would expect nothing less of a child." she mocked.

Sakura growled a pathetic attempt in Kagome's opinion. Kagome growled a deep menacing back from her chest. "Learn your place girl!" Kagome snapped as she appeared in front of Sakura.

"I am Alpha." Kagome growled. "And you shall bow down before me or you shall not like the consequences."

Sakura glared. "No!" she screamed. "Me and Sasuke belong together it's ment to be! You are in the way!" Kagome seemed to pause at this.

"Is that so?" she wondered. "You know nothing of such yet I have often heard you humans refer to this as fate or destiny. Only the weak utter such nonsense. It is different for the truly powerful: they create this so-called destiny with their own hands. And you girl," Kagome spoke as she slammed Sakura into the tree. "hold no such power." and just like that Kagome dropped her. "Leave me be girl, for if not..." she left the threat hanging in the air as she left.

Naruto sighed. "You just had to let Sakura catch you and Kaggi kissing didn't you?"

Sasuke glares at Naruto. "And you have not with Hinata." he shot back.

Naruto turned red. "But it was a kiss and you went further the me! You slept with Kaggi!"

"Hn."

"Stop that!"

"Hn?"

"Damn it Teme! Stop now or I will heart you!"

"Hn... Dobe."

"ARGH!"

"Omph!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome lied in her bed. Her mind clouded with thoughts. Beside her she ran her red clawed nails gently through Kilala's fur.

"Mistress do not be sad." Kilala spoke. Kagome sighed at times she wondered if Midoriko had given Kilala the power to speak just to annoy her -seeing as kilala was always right with her logic.

"I..." she paused trying to find the correct words. "Am sad, yes, but I hold more anger then sadness." she said as she got dresses. Once done Kagome was dressed in her fighting attire. She wore an off the shoulders red kimono top that cut just bellow her breast with long bell sleeves. Black fingerless gloves adored each red clawed hand and tight black leather jeans on her legs with black ankle tight 4 inch heels. Scars littered her body the most noticeable ones on her right shoulder that started on her back made its way to her neck and shoulder then to the too of her breast. The other was a starburst scar on her left side and others on the visible parts of her body.

Kilala stated at her her crimson eyes holding understanding. "I know Kagome, I know." And Kilala stealthy made her was up Kagome's neck.

"We must go now Kagome." Kilala said gently tugging as her hair. Kagome gave Kilala a scratch behind her ear as she made her way out the house.

Just then two girls stepped into Kagome's path. "Mother Kagome!" both exclaimed as then latched onto Kagome's arms. Both girls were 17 and pretty.

The first had light brown hair to her thighs in a high ponytail, brown eyes with red eyeshadow. She had on a pink kimono with golden girls and a red sash and under a black skin tight suit. She had on pink armor with red cloth. On her left breast a gold crescent moon with golden crescents connected together. A sword was strapped to her waist with a boomerang on her back. Another girl her exact replica stood next to her. The only difference was that her kimono was green with golden birds with a red shash and the girl had purple armor with green cloths.

"Hn. Asami (Morning Beauty) and Asuka (tomorrow fragrance)." Kagome greeted. Asami the one who had spoke and wore red and pink smiled up at her while Asuka the one with purple and green snuggled into her arm. Kagome was the mother they lost when they were little and they loved Kagome all the more for taking them in even if she was suffering from her families death. "We created a." Asami started. "Brand new technique!" Asuka finished.

Kagome rested her hands on each of their heads. These two have been working hard to able to keep up with her triplets seeing as they were human and she and her children were demons. "I am... Proud of you, my pups." Kagome finally said. Both girls' smiled at her.

Suddenly six more people appeared behind. There was Take. He was the twins younger brother and was 15. He had black hair and his fathers blue eyes. He wore the same leather suit as the girls but his was dark blue and light blue.

Then there was Sesshomaru who was 17, one of Kagome's kids who had long moon spun silver knee length hair, creamy tan skin, molton amber eyes highlighted by red eye shadow, twin red gold slashes on each high cheek bones, and Persian blue crescent moon on his forehead. He wore white hakamos and a white haori with blue swirl designs on the left shoulder and sleeves. He wore black boot and wore spiked armor on his chest and shoulders tied with a blue yellow obi and a sword tied in.

Ryujin who was his twin had untamed short black hair, tan skin, ruby red eyes highlighted by blue eyeshadow, twin black slashes on each cheek bone, and a red creascent moon on his forehead. He wore black hakamos and a black haori with red swirls on his right shoulder and sleeves. He wore black boots with spiked armor on his chest and shoulders tied by a red purple obi with one sword strapped in.

Kimiko was Kagome's last child and their triplet. She had long thigh length silver hair, pale skin, amethyst colored eyes highlighted by silver eyeshadow, one green slash on each cheek bone, and a yellow crescent moon on his forehead. She wore a purple fighting Kimono with white cranes, black slipers and spiked armor on her right shoulder and chest tied by a red ribbon with a sword tied in her obi.

"Let's so."


	3. Chapter 3

"So why are we here Baa-chan? And why is Kaggi here too!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tsunade rubbed her temples. This boy was going to be the death of her. "Because you have a mission." she growled. Once they were quiet she continued. "You are to escort a pregnant princess to her castle. And she specifically asked for Kagome." she said as she motioned to the door. Where a girl walked in.

She was pretty with black layered hair to her hips, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a pure white kimono and white slippers. She was with child seeing as her stomach was the size of a small bulge.

"Rin..." Kagome gasped.

The princess looked at Kagome and gasped. Kagome wore a purple haori with pure white hakamos. Under that you could barley see black leather under it.

"Mother!" The princess cried as she flung herself into Kagome's arms. Kagome was wides eyes as she hesitantly brought her arms around the girl.

"Oh mother I have missed you! Father has never been the same since you disappeared, so when I heard you were here I immediately came and requested your services!" she cried as she rested her head on Kagome's breast. Kagome finally over her shock fiercely hugged her back.

"I had though I would never see you nor Sesshomaru ever again! How is my little boy? Is he here with you?" she questioned her cold exterior doing a drastic 180. This shocked Sasuke seeing as she only did this with him and Naruto.

"Shippo actually is the father of my child and he has no idea I escaped the palace." Rin sheepishly said.

Kagome growled. "How could you be so stupid! You are with CHILD and you leave the safty of the place to find me ALONE! You could have been KILLED!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry Mama but I had to see you! I just had too!" and Rin fell down crying Kagome was by her side in seconds. She pulled Rin into her arms and sighed. "Tsunade send from my pups." Tsunade nodded and motioned to Kakashi who disappeared with a poof.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello,

I know many of you are probably disappointed that this is not a chapter but I have a request. I need someone to help write the following

Hearts and New Lives

Eyes

Call Changes All

and The Past Shall Always Repeat

Legacy

I know many of you have been pleading with me to write more chapters, but many things are happening now. A child in my brothers class wrote a threatening note and the teacher is blaming my brother, there are of course my medical issues such as;

1- I faint and have been in the hospital a lot. I have broken a bone, given myself a small concussion, and strain a ligament in the back of my neck the times I have fainted. No one can find out why I am having these episode that have been going on for years and it is only until now I have desided to speak about it after fainting on my mother in the hospital after having a horrible asthma attack.

2- my family has kind of slit apart and are taking sides in a fight we -more like mine- had

3- I am having surgery (which I have to go in again)

4- my horrible asthma attacks and chest pains. They get so back you can't move my body even an inch or I will start screaming in agony. I have even torn at my skin in my chest from clenching it so back with my nails.

5-high school

Please PM me or email me at 14 And if you have other stories you would wish to help with let me know. I will try to update soon.


End file.
